Forever Within
by WalkingInYourShadows
Summary: She would never forget him. Right there he had already broken his promise. He promised her that with time she would forget human memories fade with time but never the feelings of the heart, those last forever. Review please


**I made some changes and added some more, so if you have already read it, read it again (and review) (please?)!**

**-EM **

* * *

**Summary:** She would never forget him. Right there- he had already broken his promise. He promised her that with time she would forget; human memories fade with time; but never the feelings of the heart, those last forever. 

His face was etched into her mind. She knew she would never be able to forget. The contour of his perfectly angular face; his deep eyes and how they shifted with his mood; his crooked smile. She would never forget him. Right there- he had already broken his promise. He promised her that with time she would forget; human memories fade with time; but never the feelings of the heart, those last forever. He promised it would be as if he never existed. But how could that be if he would forever be carried on, with her at all times, as she thought of him every waking moment and dreamt of him, no, more nightmares than dreams, but none the less, whatever state of mind it was in, it was him that her mind was always thinking of as her heart, body, and soul yearned for him; for his cool touch, his gaze upon her longingly, the sense of security she felt in his presence.

If he could break his promise then what was keeping her from breaking her own? She concluded that there was nothing standing in her way. She had promised to be safe, but who cares anymore what happens to her? She thought. He isn't here to stop her and he certainly doesn't care after what he said before he left.

With that thought, she got up from her bed and made her way down the stairs, stumbling slightly, pulled on her jacket and sneakers and headed outside and into the woods behind the house. It wasn't raining at the moment, although water droplets fell from the canopy overhead and the wet bracken underneath her feet made a sloshing sound as she walked along the faint path, deeper into the forest. An eerie silence stilled the air as even the birds ceased to sing, reminding her how alone she was in this world, how out of place she is, has always been, will forever be, no matter what her surroundings.

Memories of their last encounter were reincarnated in front of her eyes. An uncontrollable pain seeped into her chest; she clutched her torso, trying to subside the pain as emotions plagued her, tearing her apart, killing her from the inside out. She thought she was over this. She thought she had moved on and was finally going to take action. She thought she was done crying, she was mad at him now, she reminded herself as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She ventured off the path now, finding a place to sit on a fallen tree trunk covered with moss.

She felt a cold finger brush her cheek, capturing her tears. She whipped around, startled, she thought she was alone in her place of concealment, hidden in the woods. What she saw next to her shocked her causing her to start hyperventilating, accelerating her heartbeat.

"Bella." That one word was enough to send her into another round of hysterics. He looked at her, taking in every detail; analyzing every change. She was so frail. She obviously wasn't eating much and from the dark rims beneath her eyes it appeared she hadn't been sleeping much either lately.

She knew what her saw when he looked at her; she knew she had lost a lot of weight, she didn't dare go near the bathroom scale, no; nor did she hardly ever look in the mirror; but she could feel her sweatpants sliding down her hips.

"Love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you; I was only trying to protect you. I'm so sorry." His golden eyes bore into hers as he tried to convince her how truly sorry he was.

"You... don't… love… me." She choked out between gasps for air, peering up into his ochre eyes, holding his gaze. "Why are you back?"

"I do love you." He said with determination, smoldering her with his eyes. "I only said those things because I thought a clean break would be best for you. I'm sorry I was wrong. I want you back Bella. I need you. I can't go on without you." He could hear her heart going wild and, without breaking eye contact, he took her hand in his, ribbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "I love you Bella." He said quietly but convincingly as he leaned towards her, placing a soft, yet earnest, kiss upon her lips. He let go of her hand, letting it fall gently into her lap. With his now empty hand, he brushed her cheek and stared into her eyes, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

And then it started to rain. It started to pour. A loud thunder shook the earth as the heavens opened up, bearing its soul to everything below, showering them with wet droplets. And he was gone. She looked around her for something, anything, to prove that he was here, to justify his existence. She found nothing.

It was all in my head, she thought. But no, that couldn't be. He was real. He was sitting right next to me. his touch was real. My mind could not have conquered up such a thing, I am not that creative. He looked so perfect. His breath on my face, his voice, it was all so real; yet, part of her, deep down, _very _deep down, believed that it could not have really happened.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please! -EM**


End file.
